It's all Okay
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Elsa blames herself for her parents' death, but what happens when she meets a boy trying to help her feel okay? Obviously no good. But, she finds herself feeling somehow connected to the boy, in ways that she can't explain without accidentally quoting John Green. (ONESHOT! JELSA FOR THE WIN! Though, I don't really quote John Green more than once... I think).


**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I know, I know, I'm a day early. I don't have time to post tomorrow so I post today! This is specifically written for my best friend in the whole widest of worlds who has been helping me out of some rough times as I have done for her. Happy Valentines, Hershey! **

**Disclaimer: No**

**REVIEW, MY MINIONS! It makes me feel special :3**

**~Usachan!  
>~Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa was scared, and she was alone. Her bedroom floor frosted over at the touch of her bare feet. The frost made beautiful, delicate patterns that grew larger as they spun out from the young woman.<p>

She had gotten over the initial shock of her parents' death, but still, it hurt. She was numbing her emotions down, counsel and not feel.

It never worked, but it felt good think of something her father taught her.

Elsa let her white hair cascade down her back as she walked over to the window, placing her head out into the cool summer night. She propped her elbows on the frozen window ledge and sighed. She remembered that time her father would sit her down after a hard day of lessons on ruling the country and he would tell her stories of his greatest battles, and when he first met the woman he had been arranged to marry. How they fell in love and the day Elsa was born. Elsa loved every word that fell out of his mouth and it set her at ease as she would lay down after a story and fall asleep in a bundle of blankets and feel safe and secure, not dangerous.

Elsa felt a tiny ball of ice slip down her cool cheeks and sighed, she already missed him.

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't remember falling asleep, but she remembered dreaming.<p>

She was walking in a dark field in her bare feet. She felt the cool grass beneath her feet, but it wasn't soothing, it was terrifying to the queen. She hadn't felt the grass beneath her feet in ages, but what scared her the most was that she had to work harder to lift her legs, she had to think about the movement, talk her brain and muscles through every step. She felt the fear bubble up and try to escape through a scream, but she held her tongue, she was the queen after all, and queen's do not scream for no reason.

"It's quite dark here, isn't't it?" A boy, older than herself, asked as he literally appeared out of thin air. He had white hair, just like Elsa, except that his stood up in spikes and messy tufts everywhere.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I'm no one, who are you?" he answered her question with his own. He slung his staff behind his neck, resting his arms around it casually. He took large, awkward steps, tugging his bare feet from the grass. Every step he took he seemed to sink lower into the ground, taking more effort to pull his feet free.

"I am Elsa." She replied politely, the she had always been taught. She folded her hands in front of her while following his twisting path.

"Well, nice to meet you. By, the way, watch where you step, the grass bites," the boy joked as he swiveled his head to smile brightly at Elsa, and Elsa found herself smiling back shyly.

"So, what's got you down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'd only be here if you were sad or lonely, or both," he explained to Elsa while leading her up a hill, "so, what happened?"

"I, I don't want to talk about it." Elsa mumbled, even though she was taught not to mumble. She didn't need this stranger who wouldn't even share his name to know everything that went on in the girl's life.

"Elsa, I know you better than you think I do, what's wrong?" he stopped, turning to face her.

"You don't know me, I've only just met you!" Elsa found herself shouting at the boy.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle. You were born with the Curse, as your people call it, and it didn't seem to be a hassle or a curse when you were young, but then an accident happened, causing you to lock away your powers." He smiled at the dumbstruck princess before speaking again, "I know more. But, I like to let people tell me their story before I tell it to them." He spun around and fought his way up the hill until he finally got to the top.

"Who are you?!" Elsa demanded as he stared off into the sky.

"I can't leave here, so I know everyone's story who comes here so they don't end up like me."

"And who are you?"

"I'm the guardian of this place." He smiled playfully again, causing Elsa to sigh dramatically before rolling her eyes.

"You really want to know what happened? My parents just died, and my sister believes that I'm heartless for not coming to the funeral, but I don't care. I could've stopped them from leaving, but I didn't. They're dead and it's my fault. I don't know what to do." Elsa found her life story pouring from her mouth and tears pouring from her eyes. She felt a certain closeness to the boy she just met.

"I see," he answered, eyes wide in shock. He did know her story, but he didn't know her heart and now he did. "Gimme your hands," he reached for her hands, causing her to pull away.

"No, I could hurt you, you know I'm cursed." Elsa responded and she backed up, getting caught in the grass and stumbling down the hill.

"Elsa!" The boy reached for her hand and pulled her back up the hill, hugging her close.

"Don't do that! If you fall, you can't leave." He explained, but Elsa wasn't really listening, she was noticing the boy's body next to her's, it wasn't warm like it should be, it was cold just like her.

"Let go! I'm going to freeze you!" She tried to push him away, but he refused to let her go, holding tightly in a cold embrace.

"You can't freeze me," he chuckled sadly. "Look," the boy took a hand from off her shoulder and held it in front of her face. Almost instantly small sparks of light flew off his finger, shooting snowflakes into the dreary sky.

"You're like me?" Elsa asked, staring into his sky blue eyes. Her heart fluttered as he nodded slowly.

"Now, will you listen?" Elsa nodded and he smiled that big, goofy smile, "good. Now, I know you blame yourself for your parents' death, but really, it couldn't be helped. It was a fixed point in time, the Moon told me so, you couldn't have stopped them from going on that trip." He smiled sadly, taking a deep breath before continuing, "now, I think it's time you learned my story. I was born in a different time period, different area than you. There was no chance of us meeting because by the time of my birth, you'd been dead from old age for a very, very long time.

"Now, this place I was born to was exciting for a young boy to run and jump and play. I was never bored and even considered myself the 'King of Fun', if you would believe." He chuckled and continued, "one day, when I ten, my baby sister was born. I was so happy to have someone I could teach to run and play and make up new games with. But, as she got older we realized that she wasn't as strong as other girls her age, she was sick. I did my best to make sure she was always smiling and not noticing her illness, and most days it worked.

"One day, when she was eight, I took her ice skating. Everything was fine when we got there, but as I was putting my skates on, she slipped and ended up in the middle of thin ice. I rushed out to save her, helping her to solid ice, getting her to safety, but then I fell in.

"When I woke up, I could control the ice and snow and winds. I thought it was the coolest thing ever, but I didn't know who I was, so I figured to ask someone. When I got to the town, no one saw me, they all walked right through me.

"Well, I found my memories and then I woke up here." the boy sighed, letting Elsa go and wandering up the hill. "Now you know the story of Jackson Overland Frost."

"Jack?" Elsa asked, standing slightly behind the boy when she got to the top of the hill. She smiled at him as she said his name, but he didn't turn around as he asked, "what do you need?"

"Nothing, it's just fitting." He looked back at her before smiling and flopping on the ground.

"Glad you think so." Elsa smile disappeared as she realized, this was the one thing she needed, someone to talk to.

"Hey Jack, if I leave, how do I come back?"

"Well, I doubt you'd ever leave until you forgive yourself and you'd know when that was when you start to disappear, kinda like a ghost." Jack looked up at her before asking, "why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm leaving," Elsa showed her hand, almost all the way gone by that time.

"Elsa, you can't come back, I'm sorry." Jack stood and grabbed her by her shoulders, "hold on for a bit longer, your leaving is going to hurt, it'll pull you literally out of the universe, erasing you complete existence for just a moment, but that moment is enough to kill anyone. Now, please, you're going to forget this experience, but have an occasional deja vu kind of thing, remember what I told you: it's not your fault." Jack got it all out on one breath.

"Jack, I don't want to go. I'm scared." Elsa said, choking back her tears. She was afraid of going back and facing her country, becoming queen and having hundreds lives in her hands, trusting her to guide and protect them. She was afraid of leaving Jack her alone, to himself where he can only watch as everyone left him and he got left behind in endless solitude.

"I know, but Elsa, you're going to be okay, believe in yourself, believe in me." Jack reached a shaking hand to her face, the only part of the princess still in his world. He wiped the tears away with a gentle hand. "Okay?"

"Okay, but, Jack," She fought to stay with the boy for a few moments longer.

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to being alone." He smiled his goofy smile, but it wasn't as bright as the last times.

Elsa's face was fading from him as well when he realized, he didn't want her to go, he wanted her here with him, to help the pain, help the loneliness. He needed her here, she was his one great something, his one true love.

Jack thrust his face forward in a desperate attempt to kiss her. He was one second too late, Elsa was snatched from his hands and he fell forward, straight into the grass. The grass tugged him down further into it's grasp until all he saw was darkness.

He closed his eyes and thought of Elsa. He wished for her happiness.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her eyes, a terrible sense of deja vu was clouding her thoughts. Why was she dreaming about that night? What had happened between falling asleep and waking up covered in a blanket of snow.<p>

"Elsa, you okay?" Anna asked as she placed a hand gently on Elsa's back. Elsa blinked and smiled, turning to her sister, nodding.

"Yes, I'm fine, just feeling a little tired I guess," Elsa waved her hand in front of her face as if she were trying to swat away a bee.

"Okay, well you don't have to stay for the rest if you need to sleep. Kristoff and I can pick out a simple cake for a party." Anna said, shoving Elsa toward the stairs.

"Yeah right! You two would argue whether or not it should be chocolate or carrot cake." Elsa laughed, regaining her balance from the shove.

"And I would win! It's my birthday!" Anna giggled along with her sister, "but seriously, get some rest."

Elsa nodded and found her way up the stairs and into her room. Once inside she let a small flurry of snowflakes fall on top of her, and she felt happy, and she believed in a young man named Jack Frost.


End file.
